Kado dari Kakak
by Dogol Brothers
Summary: Indonesia memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk Malaysia? Padahal negara mereka sedang konflik!


Malaysia tertegun memandangi hadiah yang ada di hadapannya.

Kado ulang tahun dari _Indonesia_.

Kenapa kakaknya itu memberinya hadiah? Bukankah pada tahun-tahun sebelum ini tidak begitu? Paling-paling hanya memberi ucapan "selamat ulang tahun" yang penuh basa-basi dan senyum terpaksa saja. Itu juga kalau dia masih sudi. Dan biasanya, pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar, Brunei berusaha melerai, dan Singapura sibuk memotret mereka untuk dimasukkan ke Facebook atau Twitpic. Apalagi, mengingat hubungan keduanya yang akhir-akhir ini _benar-benar _buruk, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kado dari kakaknya.

Kenapa Indonesia mau repot-repot memberi hadiah saat mereka sedang "perang" seperti ini? Apalagi menurut kabar burung mereka akan perang betulan (meskipun Malaysia tidak pernah benar-benar ingin memerangi kakaknya itu karena takut pada laskar mahkluk gaib dan dukun Indonesia).

Malaysia menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya ia membuka kado itu.

Mungkin ini sebuah tipuan. Tipuan, ya, tipuan.

Seperti dulu ketika Indonesia meng-_hack _116 situs miliknya (1). (Indonesia mengatakan bukan ia yang melakukan, tetapi para _cracker _negaranya. Secara tidak langsung sama saja kan?)

_._

_Hacked By INDONESIA_

_._

_Ini dadaku, mana dadamu?_

_Kalau Malaysia mau konfrontasi ekonomi  
Kita hadapi dengan konfrontasi ekonomi_

_Kalau Malaysia mau konfrontasi politik  
Kita hadapi dengan konfrontasi politik_

_Kalau Malaysia mau konfrontasi militer  
Kita hadapi dengan konfrontasi militer_

_Soekarno, 1963_

.

Memalukan sekali, pada situs-situsnya terpampang tulisan "Hacked by INDONESIA" berikut kutipan dari Soekarno, presiden Indonesia pertama sekaligus orang yang mempopulerkan jargon "Ganyang Malaysia". Memalukan.

Atau mungkin isinya bom? Jangan-jangan Indonesia mau balas dendam atas kasus Dr. Azhari dan Noordin M. Top!

Malaysia merinding membayangkan rumahnya hancur dan Indonesia ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Bayangan yang mengerikan.

Tapi, sebagai personifikasi Federasi Malaysia, seharusnya dia kan tidak bisa mati.

Tidak ada salahnya mengambil risiko.

Malaysia mengguncang-guncang hadiah dari Indonesia.

_Duk. Duk. Duk._

Kotak itu ada isinya.

Bagaimana kalau isinya _tuyul_?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Masa tuyul bisa dipaket.

Diputar-putarnya kado yang dibungkus rapi itu. Kertas kadonya bagus. Bermotif batik. Tapi mungkin itu sebuah sindiran.

Selain itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Malaysia menarik napas panjang.

Mungkin kakaknya sudah memaafkannya?

Pikiran yang bodoh, memang. Bodoh sekali. Setelah perang di Topix (2), blog Indon Bodoh (3), website Indon Celaka (4), berbagai polemik di dunia maya dan konflik-konflik di dunia riil lainnya, apa benar semudah itu hubungan mereka mulus kembali?

Mustahil. Mereka tidak pernah akur, memang. Begitu pula rakyat mereka. Bahkan supir taksinya menganggap Indonesia bodoh. (5) Tidak mungkin. Sampai lebaran kambing pun tidak bakalan. Kalaupun iya, mungkin hanya di mulut, dan akan terjadi konfrontasi lagi, entah dengan cara apa.

Tapi, sekali lagi, tidak ada salahnya mengambil risiko.

Malaysia membuka kertas yang membungkus kado itu.

Setelah kertas kado dibuka, ia mendapati sebuah kotak.

Sebuah kotak yang berisi kotak lain yang lebih kecil.

Yang berisi kotak lain yang lebih kecil.

Yang berisi kotak lain yang lebih kecil lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya, layaknya boneka _matoryoshka _Rusia, sampai akhirnya ia hanya mendapat secarik surat.

.

_KAU TERTIPU, MALON BODOH!__ MEMANG UPIN IPIN SUDAH CUKUP UNTUK MEMBUATKU MEMAAFKANMU? JANGAN KIRA SEMUDAH ITU AKU MAU MEMAAFKANMU!_

_Dari kakakmu yang ganteng,_

_Republik Indonesia_

_P.S. Agaknya orang-orangku membobol situs-situsmu lagi _(6)_. Dan, kau tahu tidak? Ada gerakan "DUKUNG GANYANG MALAYSIA JADI TT" di Twitter!_

_P.S.S Karena sedang bulan puasa, aku tidak bakal mengganyangmu. Tapi kalau berulah lagi, tiada ampun bagimu!_

_P.S.S.S. Brunei _(7),_ Cina, Rusia, dan Amerika _(8) _ada di pihakku!_

_P.S.S.S.S #malaysia53 nggak akan pernah masuk TT seperti #indonesia65!  
_

_.  
_

"INDON BODOH!"

**TAMAT(LAH RIWAYATNYA)**

* * *

_**Referensi (hapus spasi untuk link)**_

(1) http : / / rumahabi . info / situs-malaysia-di-hack-sebanyak-116-situs-oleh-cracker-indonesia . html

(2) Ada yang pernah ke Topix Indonesia dan Malaysia, medan perang virtual Indonesia versus Malaysia? Sebagian besar diskusi di sana isinya perang kata-kata antara Indonesia-Malaysia.

(3) http : / / indonbodoh . blogspot . com /

(4) Beneran ada, walau entah kenapa isinya tak nyambung dengan judulnya. http : / / www . indoncelaka . com /

(5) Berdasarkan pengalaman pak Prabowo Subianto. http : / / www . detiknews . com / read / 2010 / 08 / 22 / 143338 / 1425260 / 10 / prabowo-sopir-taksi-di-malaysia-saja-sebut-indonesia-bodoh

(6) http : / / cahpamulang . blogspot . com / 2010 / 08 / hacker-ri-kuasai-ratusan-situs-malaysia . html

(7) Kebetulan nemu di Topix Malaysia. http : / / .com / forum / world / malaysia / TH0P6B1GQ3HBDKHS1

(8) Kebetulan nemu di Topix Malaysia... lagi. http : / / www . topix . com / forum / world / malaysia / T0HKRDJEVGUVQM1RU

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N**

Yosh~ selamat ulang tahun, Malaysia! Ya, tanggal 31 Agustus 1957 Malaysia merdeka dari kekuasaan Inggris. Karena itulah fic ini saya buat untuk ultah Malon—maksud saya, Malaysia _tersayang_, yang ke-53. Selamat ulang tahun Malay! Sana minta maaf dan jangan berantem lagi dengan kakakmu! Haha! Memang terlambat dua hari, tapi tak apalah. Apa sih yang nggak terlambat di Indonesia?

Ngomong-ngomong, sistem keamanan situs di Malaysia cendrung banyak _bug _yang kadang gampang untuk di-_deface_. Makanya _cracker _Indonesia mudah membobol masuk.

Review, plis? Dan apa perlu saya menghapus fanfic abal yang terkesan nyampah ini?


End file.
